Temple of Twilight
The Temple of Twilight is the main headquarters of the Templars of Twilight and is actually a gigantic naturally made building, not a man made one. Discovered when the Templars originally came to the planet in 132BBY, the structure has served as the main headquarters of the Order ever since. A few dozen miles from the outskirts of the bustling city of La'Okio on Zonama Sekot is a gigantic mountain that the locals have known as Dragon Head mountain for centuries. Rising a mighty 2300 meters and having a prominence of 2180 meters, it is the largest mountain within the nearest 6000 miles. But Dragon Head mountain is far more majestic and important than anyone who isn't from the planet would realize. As many of the planet's citizens know, it is actually a gigantic natural wonder, far different from any other mountain in the galaxy. In fact, it isn't a mountain at all, but a gigantic building in which a metropolis nearly the size of La'Okio itself is stored. An underground city that has its own flora, fauna, and atmosphere. Architecture The natural formation was built by Sekot itself, using the various planetary shifts to grow the mountain over many thousands of years. When the first Twilight Jedi landed on the planet centuries ago, they were drawn to the structure, and upon further inspection saw that there were natural stairs, ladders and ropes made of vines that made it easy for them to not only climb the mountain itself, but to descent into its depths. There are many holes in the mountain that to a casual observer may seem like craters. However, they are actually literal holes which allow sunlight and oxygen into the structure in order for the Templars and the flora and fauna to survive. Over the centuries, the various Kages and Sekot have worked together to make the Temple exactly how they would like it. In return for their help in protecting Zonama's ecosystem, Sekot uses its powers to mask its presence in the force to keep the Templars fully hidden from the rest of the galaxy. It also uses its incredibly large hyperdrive to move from place to place so that only the Templars know where the living planet is at any given time. The outside of the Temple is a large mountain, and is patrolled by armed Yuuzhan Vong guards who have been trained by the Zonaman Military in secrecy and stealth. Chances are, you won't see a guard until they have apprehended you. Only Templars and citizens with Templar clearance are allowed within the Temple grounds without special permission from the Templar Council or a mandate from the Zonaman Magister. The Zonaman Magister and any other high ranking member of the Zonama government are allowed free access to the Temple, but must be accompanied by Temple guards during their stay. A large natural staircase leads from the entrance of the temple, which is a large mesh of sentient vines and trees which will only move when told to by the Gatemaster. The Gatemaster, contrary to popular belief, is not one man. In fact he is many different men all trained in the ways of being able to talk to the local wildlife. They are all high ranking Yuuzhan Vong temple guards and if they don't tell the vines to open, they won't. The only other people trained in speaking with the vines are the Templar Council members. This is a contingency plan put in place, because only the Council has the authority to override the orders of the gatemaster. In special cases, they can tell the Vines to not open on the gatemaster's command. This is to provide the Templars with extra security in case of an attack. Only another member of the council has the authority to override another council member's order. Nobody has the authority to override the Kage in matters of the gate. Another contingency plan of the gatekeeper is the power to dissalow council members access. In extreme cases, a council member might go rogue. As long as the council member has not taken access away from the gatekeeper on duty, the Gatekeeper can tell the vines to not let him in. In this case, only the Kage or another gatekeeper can tell the vines to open again for that specific council member. However, barring a council member from entrance without proper motives is a serious offence and grounds for expulsion from the Templar Guard. Upon entrance, the large intriquite straircase is made of roots, rocks, other things that make it a smooth, grand, and extreme unique staircase unlike anywhere else in the galaxy. It leads to the atrium of the Templar, a gigantic naturally made room that has vines, birds and other wildlife. In fact, the atrium is the largest room of the Temple, complete with a swimming lake, a dozen different fountains ranging in size from monstrous to small and a large underground park, complete with stables for mounts or large pets that the templars might not want to have free reign of the Temple for whatever reason. Interior The atrium has ten exits. One leads back to the staircase, the other nine lead to the nine sections of the Temple, each one lower than the last. Each section of the temple also lead to the eight others. The first section is the dormatories, which include the nursery for templar babies and orphans given to the order. The dormatories are split up into four areas. The first area is the nursery, the second area is the Shishou and Dormatories, the third is the Genin and Deshi dormatories and the fourth is the Guard dormatories. While some older templars frown upon romantic encounters outside of marriage, there is no rule barring male Templars or Guards from visiting female templars or guards in their dorms. Excessive noise is highly frowned upon however, and a romantic couple who is loud enough to disturb their neighbors will face the extremely embarrassing encounter of having a Templar Master evict them from their own dorm and telling them to finish their "business" elsewhere. However, since the masters know their can't punish young people for being in love, or attracted to one another, the healers in the healing ward keep a stock of contraceptives that are available to anyone over 16, no questions asked. Romantic entanglements for those under 16, however, is strictly forbidden. Dating for those under 16 is only allowed with a chaperone who is either a parent of one of the parties, or the Master of one of the parties involved. The second section is the Training Area, which includes four areas. The first is a series of classrooms, which teach all different types of subjects, from history to engineering. The second area is the physical training area, which include sparring rooms, droid training rooms, and private training rooms for Masters or friends to train and spar one on one. The third area is the healing ward. This also doubles as the training area for healers as well as the healing ward for the whole temple. Since more people get hurt training than anywhere else in the temple, this was the most logical place to put such an area. The fourth area of the Training section is the arena where tournaments, games, public duels and large group training is held. The third section is the Meditation areas, which include many rooms of varying size which work as meditation areas. All of the rooms have vines as doors, which seal out outside distractions. All of the rooms also have various calming flora and fauna such as nice smelling flowers and calm and cuddly creatures that enjoy the attention of others. Many people find it calming to simply run their hands along the smooth fur or hair of these creatures, and the creatures enjoy the attention as well, so it is a perfect cohabitation. The fourth section, which is probably the most visited by outside personnel, is the Administration Section. This houses all of the offices for Council members and other heads of the Temple. Other heads other than council members include the General of the Temple Guard, the Officer of Internal Affairs, the Officer of Public Affairs and the Officer of Grounds Keeping. There is a second area in here, which is of course the Council Chambers. The council chambers is a large beautiful room with many large shiny stones which almost resemble windows. Each council chair is actually a natural formation made from comfortable vines wrapped around a single white tree that moves to seat the sitter in comfort no matter what seating position he takes. The vines are sentient and attracted to physical contact. As such, when someone sits in a seat, the vines will gently wrap around their arms and legs if the sitter wishes them to. If the sitter does not wish for the vines to do anything but give them a comfortable seat, then the vines shall stay still. The vines are soothing and comforting, allowing the council members to stay calm even under the most angering of circumstances. The vines also serve another purpose. They have special enzymes that soak into the skin, and help promote immune system growth as well as help brain activity, allowing the Council members to be at peak mental performance when in the council. In fact, some council members have been known to simply just sit in their seats when the council isn't convened just to let the vines massage them. Other members however, simply prefer more Traditional chairs, depending on the preference of the individual, a chair can be moved into the chamber for them. The fifth section is what is known as "Sekot's Chambers." It is a large grand hallway that leads down to a dark and cool underground cave. A natural "lift" made out of moving vines that wrap themselves around the user and lower or raise them goes down many miles into the ground where the sentient brain of Sekot resides. While trained force sensitives can communicate with Sekot from anywhere on the planet, it is easier to just simply visit Sekot itself. If the person is not force sensitive then their only way to speak with Sekot is to visit it. Anyone may visit Sekot as long as they are either a Shishou or are escorted by a Shishou. Any Zonaman government agent may visit Sekot without permission as long as they are escorted by Templar Guards. The Magister is the only non-templar who is allowed Free access to Sekot without the requirement of the Templar Guard. The sixth section is the Templar Museum, which houses many statues of past Templar masters who have either died or left. It also included many weapons, holos and writings that the Templars believe important in a historical sense. There are also relics from past Templar wars included here. You name it, and the museum probably has at least something about it. The seventh section, perhaps the most overlooked, is the Temple itself. A grand cathedral of immense of beautiful proportions, it is where announcements, meetings, war councils and other important meetings are held. It is also place for Religious ceremonies such as baptisms, wakes, funerals, and weddings. It is also the place for public Knighting Ceremonies as well as Public Mastership Ceremonies. The eighth section, one of the most favored of female templars, is the spa. A nexus of relaxation and health, the spa consists of specially trained Templar healers who provide the services that any other spa woudl provide, with a Templar twist: most of the treatments here, excluding massages, are done with the force. There are also "private" rooms here for romantically involved Templars if they want a relaxing atmosphere to be romantic with each other without having to pay for an expensive resort. The spa, in fact, is its own resort. Nearly as large as half of the rest of the temple combined it has its own garden, restaurant, park complete with a few different species of herbivore animals and its own swimming pool. The ninth section is the recreational section. This section is split up into three area. The first area is the mess hall, which includes four different restaurants which are staffed by culinary inclined Templars. The second area is the "open" area, which includes places to play sports, holo games and other recreational activities that Guards and Templars can enjoy while not on duty. The third area is the Templar Catina which is a great place for Templars to Congregate if they want something else besides whats offered in the Mess Hall, and of course it is the only place in the Temple other the spa restaurant to get alcoholic drinks. The cantina includes Sabaac tables and Dejarik tables as well as booths for patrons to relax and enjoy the food and drink that is offered. While the food here isn't as diverse as the food offered in the mess hall, it still offers sustenance. And since it is only a few meters walk from the mess hall, nothings stopping someone from getting food in the mess hall and then bringing it to the Cantina. On Duty guards and Templars are not allowed to visit the Recreational area however, except for meal times. Breaking of this rules results in punishments ranging from loss of recreational hall privileges to confinement to the dormitories for repeat offenders. Category:Templar Structures Category: Templar Info